


'It's two sugars,right?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [64]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Crush, Coffee, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, Whipped Kang Younghyun | Young K, Work In Progress, Younghyun-centric, wonpil-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'It's two sugars,right?'

**12:03 PM**

"So I take it that you've had a stressful day far?"

Younghyun sighed in frustration and annoyance as turned to face Sungjin."It's been more that stressful hyung."He said as Sungjin smiled sympathetically at the younger."How can they have this much energy this early in the day?"


End file.
